Here Comes Goodbye
by Jellyfish13
Summary: Hermione has been seeing Draco in secret behind her boyfriend Ron's back. But when things come to far will it be her job to end her fantastic late night visitations. Songfic.


This is my first song fanfic so go easy on me. I have always been a dramione fan so here is goes.

-Jellyfish13-

Hermione had decided it had to end. Her late night visitations with Draco had to end it just couldn't work. She felt bad after a night with him and then waking up to Ron. There had been so many times she had to lie about where she had been to him, it was horrible.

_I can hear the truck tires_

_coming up the gravel road_

_and it's not like her to drive that slow, _

_nothings on the radio, footsteps on the front porch_

_I hear my door bell _

_she usually comes right in, now I can tell._

Draco was already in the room of recriment waiting for Hermione. He was sitting on the big king size plush bed that always appeared when they needed the room. Candles were placed around the room and there was some scattered rose petals in red and pink. At that moment Hermione came in. Her face looked like cold hard stone like something was on her mind. Draco didn't like it and he immediately approached her.

"Hermione?" he asked, "It something wrong?"

When he was in front of her he place his hand on and cheek and was petting her curly Chesnutt colored hair. A tear started to fall down her cheek but he wiped it away he was still waiting for a answer, but when the answer came he knew it wasn't going to be good. Something was wrong.

_Here comes goodbye, here comes the last time,_

_here comes the start of every sleepless night,_

_the first of every tear I'm going to cry,_

_here comes the pain,_

_here comes me wishing things had never changed_

_and she was right here in my arms tonight,_

_but here comes goodbye._

"Draco….." she started but stopped, "This needs to end…. Now"

Draco stood there in shock did he hear her correctly. He didn't know but millions of thought were running through he head. He dropped his hands from her hair and cheek and stepped back. Hermione looked like she was on the verge of crying.

"Do you love me Hermione? Did you ever love me?"

"Draco it doesn't have to come to this we could still be friends"

"Just answer the question Hermione!"

"Yes," she answered slowly, "But I love Ron too."

_I can hear say I love you like it was yesterday,_

_I can see it written on her face _

_that she had never felt this way,_

_one day I thought I'd see her with her _

_daddy by her side and, violins would play here come the bride_

Draco turned around in defeat weasel had won he was too late. He went over and climbed upon the bed throwing himself down feeling miserable. Hermione came over and joined him. She leaned down right next to his ear.

"I love you, you know but Ron loves me and I love him too," she was saying.

_Here comes goodbye, here comes the last time,_

_here comes the start of every sleepless night,_

_the first of every tear I'm going to cry,_

_here comes the pain,_

_here comes me wishing things had never changed_

_and she was right here in my arms tonight,_

_but here comes goodbye._

By then she was petting his hair but Draco wasn't going to lift his face from the pillow.

"I just wanted to stay goodbye."

Hermione got up to leave but Draco was faster and grabbed her by the wrist pulling her back. He pushed her down on the bed hovering over her. His grey eyes were filled saddness and anger. Hermione was a little scared of what he would do. He started to kiss her fiercly taking time to leave a trail of kisses down her neck to the buttons on her shirt. Hermione moaned but didn't stop him. He undid the buttons of her shirts and continued his trail of kisses between her small breasts down to her abdomen. He was about to go farther but stopped suddenly.

_Why did it have to go from good to wrong _

_before the lights turn on, yeah your left alone, oh _

_but here comes goodbye oh _

Hermione looked up at him wondering why he had stopped. He gave her one last kiss on the head and stood up.

"Bye Hermione I will always love you."

Then he turned and left. He left her laying on the bed shirt open ready for him but he never came back. It was finally over she had ended it but why did she still feel the same way. She buttoned up her shirt gathered her thoughts and left the room.

_Here comes goodbye, here comes the last time,_

_here comes the start of every sleepless night,_

_the first of every tear I'm going to cry,_

_here comes the pain,_

_here comes me wishing things had never changed_

_and she was right here in my arms tonight,_

_but here comes goodbye._

_Thanks for reading. The song was Here Comes Goodbye by Rascal Flatts_

_-Jellyfish13-_


End file.
